momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Riko Nakayama
Riko Nakayama (中山莉子) is an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #12) represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of Team Daioh Ika. Profile *'Nickname': Rittan (りったん, Official nickname) りこ (Riko) りこちゃん (Riko-chan) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Tokyo *'Blood type': O *'Height': 156 cm *'Hobby': Baton twirling, modern ballet *'Specialty': Baton, trumpet *'Epithet': Scorpio Middle Schooler (さそり座の中学生, Sasori no Chuugakusei) *'Associated Act': Team Daioh Ika (2013-2014), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2014-present) *'Attendance Number': 12 Member Notes Riko's three beats, let's go! Tan tan tan - tan tan tan - tan tan tan tan tan (Rittan!) Tan tan tan, tan tan tan, Everyone together (Eiei Ou!). The Scorpio Middle Schooler, attendance number #12, I'm Riko Nakayama! — Introduction 莉子三拍子行くぞー！（おー！）せーのたんたんたん、たんたんたん、たんたんたんたんたん（りったん！） たんたんたん、たんたんたん、みんなで一緒に（えいえいおー！）さそり座の中学生 出席番号１２番 中山莉子です *A former member of 3Bjunior unit Team Daioh Ika from 2013 to 2014. She has been joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku as new "transfer student" in January 2014 along with fellow Team Daioh Ika member Kaho Kobayashi.エビ中転入生レギュラー番組「それみろ！カホリコ」Ust配信 The two are nicknamed "Kahoriko". *Yuichi Fujii likens Nakayama to a "small animal", because of her tendency to feel scared, in contrast of Kobayashi as "large dog".Natalie Power Push - Ore no Fujii Interview *Her epithet, "Scorpio Middle Schooler", is derived from her zodiac sign. *Her trademark hairstyle in Ebichu is two french braids. Biography Riko performed with Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku in a fan club-only musical performance Ebichu Bunka Matsuri ~Ebichu Little Uta Gekidan, Futatabi~ in a small role as the chairman's daughter. She gave a good impression on Ebichu's manager Yuichi Fujii. Riko was officially announced as a member of Stardust Promotion new unit Team Daioh Ika on October 8, 2013 by chairman Ryoji Fujishita.Ryoji Fujishita Twitter The group first debuted in Mezase Tokyo Dome! Ganbare! Minitia Bears vol.43 and 44. On January 4, 2014 in the 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 it was announced that she and a fellow Team Daioh Ika member, Kaho Kobayashi, were going to be transferred to Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku.Natalie - エビ中に新入生！スタダ3B小林歌穂と中山莉子が“転入” She was officially introduced and debuted in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Luck to the Future PART2 live concert on March 22, 2014.Natalie - エビ中大阪公演、転入生かほりこ初ステージで新曲お披露目. On January 23 2014, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's Ustream channel Ebichu TV began the broadcast of special segment of Kahoriko to introduce them to fans, titled Soremiro! Kahoriko. Discography Participated In *'Singles' **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **Dekadonden *'Albums' **Kinpachi **Anarchy **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ **Ebicracy *'Stardust Planet' **We are Star *'Others' **Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu (Track 1-1 One Love and 2-1 Sanbu JAPAN Ouenka) Publications *2014.03.02 Quick Japan vol.112 - with Kaho Kobayashi *2014.02.22 U.T.B Vol.219 - with Mirei Hoshina and Kaho Kobayashi *2014.10.17 Ebi Collection vol.10 *2015.01.30 Ebi Collection vol.14 Photobook * 2017.10.28 Nakayama Riko no Shashinshuu Trivia *Although Nakayama is the one with the epithet of Scorpio Middle Schooler, Mirei Hoshina also shares the Scorpio sign (November 2). *She is currently the youngest member in Ebichu. Her inclusion to the group made Hinata Kashiwagi to change her epithet since she is no longer "The youngest of the group". *She was recruited while she was shopping with her mom in Harajuku *She has an older brother *Before becoming an idol, she wanted to be an actress Gallery riko_dekadonden.jpg|Dekadonden (2018) riko_sing.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) riko_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2017) riko_kara.jpg|Chuukara (2016) riko_sotsu.jpg|Chuusotsu (2016) riko_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) riko_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) Riko Nakayama.jpg|Super Hero (2015) riko_natsu.jpg|Natsudaze Johnny (2015) Riko_Kinpachi_Promo.png|Kinpachi (2015) riko_haitateki.jpg|Haitateki (2014) Riko_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Riko_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chugakusei X (2014) Promotional Only Riko_Team_Daioh_Ika.png|Team Daioh Ika (2013) Riko_Stardust_2013.png|Stardust Promotion (2013) References External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile *Ebichu Official Profile Navigation Category:Blood Type O Category:October Births Category:2000 Births Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:3Bjunior Category:Team Daioh Ika Category:Team Daioh Ika Members